bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Like Nobody's Around
"Like Nobody's Around" is the second track and first single on 24/Seven as well as the first song of season 4. The music video was premiered after the 2013 Kids' Choice Awards. The song was written by Big Time Rush (Kendall Schmidt Carlos Pena Jr. James Maslow and Logan Henderson) Matt Squire and "The Suspsex". The song became available for download on April 30 2013 on iTunes. Lyrics Want you to cry 'cause you're laughing so hard tonight Playing air guitar alright We're being who we are even if they hate that Want you to shout at the top of your lungs about All our favorite songs so loud We'll be singing along even if they hate that Turn up the radio So what if we lose control Get a little bit of rock 'n roll Oh oh oh woah So throw your hands in the air C'mon and make this count It's only you and me never mind this crowd Do the way you do it Do it like nobody's around Woah So put your hands in the air C'mon and waste no time It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right Do the way the do it Do it like nobody's around We can do it like nobody's around Don't hesitate, be as dumb as you like You may miss the time of our lives so stay You're dancing under the lights even if they hate that Turn up the radio So what if we lose control Get a little bit of rock 'n roll Oh oh oh woah So throw your hands in the air C'mon and make this count It's only you and me never mind this crowd Do the way you do it Do it like nobody's around Woah So put your hands in the air C'mon and waste no time It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right Do the way the do it Do it like nobody's around We can do it like nobody's around Someday when you're alone and feeling whatever You gotta remember the times When we were dancing alone and holding fake microphones I hope those memories can make you feel alright Turn up the radio So what if we lose control Get a little bit of rock 'n roll Oh oh oh So throw your hands in the air Come on and make this count It's only you and me never mind this crowd Do the way you do it Do it like nobody's around, whoa So put your hands in the air Come on and waste no time It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right Do the way you do it Do it like nobody's around We can do it like nobody's around Whoa oh oh oh We can do it like nobody's around Whoa oh oh oh We can do it like nobody's around Yeah yeah yeah Whoa oh oh oh Yeah yeah yeah We can do it like nobody's around Whoa oh oh oh We can do it like nobody's around. Trivia *The music video pays tribute to 6 American boy bands specifically: *#'The Four Seasons'†''' (Formed in 1954)' - "Sherry" (1962)§ *#'The Temptations'‡' (Formed in 1960)' - "My Girl" (1965) *#'The Jackson 5 (Formed in 1964) '-' "ABC" (1970) *#'''New Kids On The Block (Formed in 1984) - "You Got It (The Right Stuff)" (1988) *#'Backstreet Boys (Formed in 1993) '- "I Want It That Way" (1999) *#'*NSYNC' (Formed in 1995) - "Bye Bye Bye" (2000) * This music video was made as a reference to these six bands. But seeing as BTR was made long after most younger viewers will not understand the references. * This is the second song that plays a tribute to the Backstreet Boys. The first being Worldwide. * This song was featured in "Big Time Invasion". = †The Four Seasons originally formed under the name "The Variatones" and were also previously known as "The Four Lovers". = = § The first band is disputable because it was harder to tell who it was other than that is was a band from the 50's or early 60's based on the black and white. Other bands that could be tributed here are The Four Tops and The Ink Spots (widely thought of as the first boyband) all three of these bands occasionally sang around one mic and were broadcast and pictured in Black and White for at least the early parts of their career. = = ‡The Temptations were originally known as two separate groups, "The Distants"/"The Siberians" and "The Cavaliers"/"The Primes", before coming together to become "The Elgins", which would later change to its current name. = Videos Category:Songs Category:3rd Album Songs Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Videos Category:Singles Category:Fan Favorite Songs